Skating Is Ready For Dudes
Chris: Welcome back. Billy made a switcheroo on the votes on Sadie. Katie cries a lot. Did I forget to mention that Numbuh One is frusterated about what happened? Katie also had her hots on Ben, who recently made his appearance. (AT BREAKFAST) Blossom: Hey Numbuh Five, you have a diary? Numbuh Five: Yes, but I didn't want anyone to find out my deepest darkest secrets? Dexter: (fluttering) Dee Dee , did I mention that you're my favorite sister and that I'd like to talk to you? Dee Dee: But I'm your only sister, yet sure. Dexter: I want you to see Numbuh Five's diary and see if there is anything about me. Dee Dee: Sure, but someone must distract her. Dexter: What about Billy? Dee Dee: Haven't seen him. Dexter: The guy who is graffiting the bathroom? Dee Dee: No. Chris: Hey, you're not a contestant. Who are you? (Katie walk out with a chainsaw) Bendy: I didn't do it. It was Bloo. Bloo: Bendy? Wilt: How did he get here? Bloo: Wilt, you're here, listen, ever since Mac got kicked off and Coco got chased away, I have been very lonely. Ed's been hanging out with Amy and Cream more. Goo doesn't count because she is always fighting with Izzy. Bendy: Hey, girl punk. Why do you have a chainsaw? Katie: Trying to saw someone off, I mean give him a good present. Gwen(B10AF): Ugh, this fat 10 year old keeps bugging me by asking me so many question. Numbuh Two: Sorry, Chris told me to ask those questions. Gwen(B10AF): And my bag is so heavy, like there is a stuffed animal in there. (Bag says, " Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, I like cereal") Bloo: What cereal, wait it can't be. No! I have been having nightmares about him for two weeks. Jack: Seriously? Tails: Who is it Bloo, oh, and Vector will guest star soon. (blushes) And Cosmo. Edurado: Every single night, he's been screaming Cheese. (Cheese pops out of Gwen(B10AF)'s bag) Cheese: BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Bloo: Not Cheese? Edurado: Hola Cheese. Bendy: Hey, shouldn't he be with Louise? Cheese: She let me go wild, because she is on vacation. Bloo: Vacation, I love va.. uh oh. (Katie chases Billy with chainsaw) Frankie: (sees Bendy's writing) Who wrote this lie on the wall? Bendy: Bloo. Chris: Wait, this week's challenge is skateboard. Frankie: Bloo, that's it. He's not competiting. Jinx: No, no way. This morning, he played go fish with me because he wanted my chocolate. He's not really good at the game. Izzy: And that writing on the wall, that wasn't Boo, he was fencing with me. He has a great plunge, like he was a shark trying to bite something saying I'm going to eat you, roar. Chris: Then who did it? Bloo/Jinx/Izzy: It was Bendy. Chris: Looks like Bendy and Cheese will guess star with Gwen and Wilt. Gwen(TDI): Her name is Gwen too? Wilt: Sorry, is there a problem with it? Gwen(B10AF): She's fine. Chris: The team with the best skate score wins. Only five people will competiting, including two guest stars for each team. Wilt and Gwen will go to the Gotham Goats, while Cheese and Bendy will represent the Flaming Stars. Mandy: Panini, would you like to join my alliance. I saw your talents, and I don't want you to waste them on your own. Panini: Sure. Chris: Okay teams, pick your skaters. Numbuh Five: Not me, I'm taking a soak. Dee Dee: (through walkie talkie) Dexter, she's getting a soak, while that happens, I'll read her diary and take pictures of every page. Frankie: With Bendy and Cheese: Tent, Sonic, Mandy, Jinx, and Buttercup. And with Wilt and Gwen: Bloo, Katie, Starfire, Jack, and Izzy. Goo: Hey, why is that psycho path skating. Izzy: Cause she said so. Bucktooth. Chris: First up is, Katie. Katie: Sorry Billy, but I'm up. (throws bag with Billy in it in shark invested wates and grabs her skateboard) (20 minutes later) Chris: Okay, Bloo and Cheese are left. Cheese: Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Chris: Cheese, you're up. Cheese: Noooooooooooooooooooooo.(slaps Chris's faces) Chris: THAT'S IT! STARS LOSE BY DISQUALIFACATION! Which is a good thing, because Cheese is stupid. Hehehehehehe. That tickles a little. (BONFIRE) (shows Gwen(TDI), Trent, Goo, Mandy, Cyborg, Numbuh Five, Panini, Blossom, Butercup, Raven, Jinx, and Dee Dee having cookies) Chris: Only Sonic and Numbuh Three remain. Sonic, your score was pathetic. I mean doing a speed 1440 and ending up landing in the ocean almost drowning, what were you thinking? Sonic: Wilt, saved me. Mandy: He wasn't even helping our team! Chris: The final cookie goes to…………………… Sonic. Numbuh Three: Huh? Dee Dee; Listen, Numbuh Three. I told most of our teammates to vote you off. Numbuh Three: But why? Dee Dee: You weren't listening to us when we told you that Mandy's alliance was bad. Panini is still on her side though. (sees remote) Oooohhhhh, what does this button do? (presses it and Sonic was covered in smoke, because of an explosion in an underground mine) Sonic: Why was there a mine under my feet? Who did this? Dee Dee: Sorry, Sonic. Bendy: Guess it wasn't me this time, not like I always do bad stuff. Trent: Yay, you do. Numbuh Three: I'm going to miss you. Mandy: I'm not. Numbuh Three: But weren't we in an alliance together? Mandy: I only used you. Panini is the real prize. Numbuh Three: YOU NO GOOD USER MEAN JERKISH NO NOSE. Mandy: What? Numbuh Five: Oh girl, you're served. (Numbuh Three gets her T.H.U.M.P.E.R. and launches Mandy in the water, Mandy spits out water and Numbuh Three boards the boat) (Dee Dee takes pictures of pages of Numbuh Five's diary featuring Dexter) Dee Dee: (through walkie talkie) Got em. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction